


The Emperor

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [5]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mafia Boss Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mafia NCT, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Detective Lee Taeyong's life changes when Ten walks into the police station.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	The Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> **this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes part of the tarot. they can all be read independently.**
> 
> last saturday the emperor greeted me at the foot of my bed, eager for his turn! and i needed his energy too, i got a lot of shit done that i probably wouldn't if it wasn't for him.
> 
> anyway! i loved writing this fic, it's very different from what i usually go for. some warnings:
> 
> \- jaehyun is a mafia boss here. he acts like one. i picked him because on the commentary for the kick it video mark and/or johnny call him the leader of the gang and it stuck with me.
> 
> \- there's some description of violence but it's rather tame for this type of au, i didn't feel the need to flesh it out. 
> 
> \- reference to noncon and some noncon touching.
> 
> if any of these things bother you, maybe you should skip this reading, even though these are minor parts of the fic. focus is TAETEN!! ♥️
> 
> if you decide to go ahead, i hope you like it!

“We got him” says Mark, walking into the office.

“What?” Taeyong is puzzled.

“Jung” clarifies Mark, slamming a file on Taeyong’s desk. “We got him.”

“No fucking way” says Taeyong, opening the folder. “What the fuck is this?”

It’s a shot of a beautiful dark haired man. And although Jung Jaehyun is also handsome, that’s not him. Mark puts a finger on the picture.

“This is Jung’s lover. Remember? Baekhyun snapped some pics of him last year. We barely see him because Jung keeps him locked away.”

Taeyong goes over the file and remembers. It’s Ten.

“How does this mean we got Jung?” he arches one eyebrow.

“Ten’s here at the precinct” says Mark, unable to contain his excitement. “But the Lieutenant doesn’t want anyone to know, except us.”

“What? Ten’s here? Why?”

“I don’t know. Lieutenant is interrogating him” says Mark. “Let’s check it out.”

Taeyong gets up, his morning cup of coffee forgotten, and heads to the interrogation room. They stand behind the mirrored window and watch their Lieutenant, Kim Jongin, talk to Ten, who is smoking a cigarette nervously. Taeyong watches him closely. He’s way prettier in the flesh, but Taeyong can see that he’s got a black eye and a split lip.

“He thought of me as his lover” Ten is explaining. “But I was more like his personal whore.”

“I’m sorry, Ten” says Jongin, sincerely. He is really good at empathy, and it actually makes him an incredible interviewer. “Did he do that to you?

Ten nods, looking away into the mirror. For a moment, Taeyong thinks he’s staring at him, but it’s impossible.

"Do you wanna tell me how you got out of the Jung manor?"

"Sure" Ten says. "I befriended the food delivery guy. He replenished our pantry weekly. And today I talked him into getting me out in his truck."

"And he did this knowing the dangers? Without anything in return?"

"I jerked him off before he dropped me near the station."

The flippant way Ten mentions this makes Taeyong's stomach flip in disgust.

“Okay. I’m gonna go talk to some people and then I’ll be right back. Do you want some coffee?” says Jongin.

“A latte would be nice” says Ten.

“Got it.”

Jongin walks out and meets with Taeyong and Mark.

“What do you think, boys?” he asks.

“I can’t believe it’s actually him” says Mark, unable to take his eyes off Ten. “He just wandered into the station?”

“Yes. Saying he has info on Jung. But he obviously wants protection” explains Jongin. 

“How can we trust him? This could be a setup, easily” says Taeyong, not convinced. “Or maybe he has nothing.”

“I know” says Jongin. “But this could be the first concrete lead we have for months. And if he’s telling the truth, which I think he is, then if we turn him away we’d be sending him back to his death.”

“Why do you believe him?” wonders Taeyong, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Taeyong, have you seen him?” says Mark, gesturing at his face. “He’s clearly not treated well.”

“Again, it could be a hoax” insists Taeyong.

“Taeyong, Baekhyun couldn’t find an ID or any registration for him in South Korea or Interpol” says Jongin. “Which probably means he’s been trafficked into the country, who knows when. And then Jung proceeded to erase all traces of his existence. Ten might not even be his real name.”

“If he gives us the right information, we may be able to take down Jung and most of his operations” says Mark, ever the optimist. 

But Taeyong is still very much a realist, and he is not ready to trust Ten.

“Let’s get him a latte and talk to him. I want you two with me” says Jongin

They get back into the interrogation room.

“I’ll talk. But I need protection” says Ten, lighting up another cigarette.

“At least give us a hint of what you have. We can’t just trust your word” says Taeyong.

Jongin shoots a disapproving look at him. 

“It would be great if you could give us at least a piece of information we can verify” says Mark.

Ten sighs. 

“I have a pendrive with a lot of things” he says. “But I’m not handing it over until I see a witness protection agreement.”

“You seem very set on this” says Taeyong.

“Of course, it’s my life on the line” Ten looks at him and Taeyong can finally see his bruises up close. “Honestly I don’t know why I came here. Jaehyun has cops on his side. In higher places. I’ll be fucking dead anyway.”

Ten’s voice cracks and Taeyong wonders how good of an actor he can be. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay” says Jongin with a calming tone. “We can work it out. Taeyong, go get the papers.”

“What?”

Jongin just stares at him and Taeyong knows there is no discussion. Somehow the Lieutenant and Mark decided to trust Ten without reason and no matter how much Taeyong thinks it is absurd, it is two against one. So he just leaves the interrogation room and obeys his Lieutenant. 

After Ten signs everything, they start setting things up.

“I need you to drive him to the safehouse and stay with him” says Jongin.

“What? Why me?” Taeyong asks, dejected. The last thing he wants is to babysit a mob boss’ whore.

“Because I trust you more than anyone” says Jongin. “And we can’t allow anything to happen to Ten while we build a case. We need him to make it to trial. If Jung catches him, you know exactly what’s gonna happen to him.”

“Can’t Mark or Baekhyun do this?”

“No. I’m picking you. The entire case will be in your hands, so don’t fuck it up.”

Taeyong sighs, defeated.

Later, he and Ten drive to the house they’ll be staying in. It’s a small and discreet one bedroom place.

“The curtains must be drawn at all times” he explains. “Mark will drop groceries for us, no takeout. Do you cook?”

“Haven’t in years” says Ten, dropping his bag of new clothes, because he came into the station with no possessions but his pendrive.

“That’s fine. I can do it” sighs Taeyong, dissatisfied.

Ten is onto him.

“Well, sorry if I didn’t need to cook while I was busy being a mob boss’ slut” he says defensively.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Whatever” Ten rolls his eyes.

“You can have the bed. I’ll take the couch” says Taeyong, changing the subject. “If you need anything, let me know, and I’ll ask Mark.”

“Fine” Ten gets in the room and slams the door shut.

It has become pretty obvious in their little time interacting that Taeyong and Ten don’t like each other. Which sucks, because they’ll be spending who knows how long together, in the same small space. Taeyong just can’t help his suspicions. The only upside from this is that Taeyong can keep an eye on Ten in case he wants to do anything fishy, like try to contact Jung.

They barely talk for the first week. Ten stays mostly in his room trying to sway off his cigarette addiction and Taeyong watches TV in the living room, restless and trying to keep his eyes and ears open to any strange activity around the house. He has his gun at his side always, even when he sleeps. 

“You have no idea, Taeyong” says Mark, enthusiastic. “We have so much data that Baekhyun doesn’t know how long it’s gonna take to process it all. We’re really missing you at the station.”

“Not as much as I miss the station” sighs Taeyong. He takes a sip of his coffee. “Babysitting is not my thing.”

“But what you’re doing here is invaluable” says Mark. “Ten saw first hand a bunch of shit Jung did.”

“Still. It sucks being stuck here with him.”

Right then, Ten gets out of his room. An awkward silence follows.

“Hey, Ten” greets Mark, trying to break the ice. “I hope you’re doing okay. We started processing the pendrive. You are really brave for helping us.”

“Thanks, Detective Lee” Ten smiles, going into the kitchen where they are and pouring himself a cup of coffee. “At least someone appreciates it around here.”

Ten leaves for his room again.

“What was that? Are you not getting along?” asks Mark.

“Not really.”

“Come on, Taeyong. Why make this harder on you two? His information is solid. It’s time you at least trust Ten.”

Taeyong thinks about what Mark says. Maybe he’s right and Taeyong is just being stubborn. There is no reason to keep discrediting Ten, he might as well try to make their stay more comfortable. So one night in their third week together, Taeyong prepares a special dinner. Nothing fancy but better than usual. He manages to get a bottle of wine from Mark, which Jongin probably can never know about. Taeyong knocks on Ten’s door.

“Yes?” he shows only his face.

“Dinner is ready” says Taeyong.

“I’m not hungry” Ten is about to close the door.

“There’s wine” Taeyong puts a hand at the door, stopping it from moving.

Ten stares at him.

“Please, have dinner with me” says Taeyong with great difficulty.

“Okay.”

They sit at the table, opposite to each other. Taeyong pours them two glasses of the red liquid. He hopes it’s not a super cheap one. Mark is not really skilled at picking liquor. They drink without cheering and eat in silence.

“I feel like we started on the wrong foot” starts Taeyong. “And that’s my fault.”

Ten just looks at him with dark eyes, holding his glass near his mouth.

“I didn’t think we should trust you. I thought you were a hoax” he explains. “But you proved already that the info is real. So I’d like to apologize.”

“Fine” says Ten.

“Fine?”

“You were just doing your job. I’d probably be suspicious of me too” says Ten. “But I’m glad we can get past that, because who knows how long we are gonna stay here, and I’m tired of avoiding you.”

Taeyong laughs and Ten ends up joining him. It immediately lightens the mood. Taeyong is grateful for that. They have an amazing night and watch some TV later.

As the weeks pass, the two of them get to know each other little by little. Ten learns more about Taeyong’s normal and boring life, while Taeyong gets some insight into life inside a mob.

“He stole me away when I was seventeen” says Ten. “He said he killed all my family, that there was nowhere to go back to.”

“In Thailand?” asks Taeyong.

“Yes. He was vacationing there and he saw me at the restaurant I waited tables on. So his henchmen caught me and the next thing I knew I was in a private plane with him to Korea. It's been almost eight years.”

“I’m sorry” says Taeyong, knowing those words aren’t enough. “When all of this is done, we can look for your parents and check. I promise.”

Taeyong takes Ten’s hand.

“Thanks. That means a lot.”

Ten squeezes his hand. Taeyong is amazed by his resilience and how he never cries talking about any of it. He feels the urge to hug Ten, but stops himself. It’s not really appropriate.

In their second month together, Ten has a strange request.

“Detective, I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

Ten sits beside him on the couch.

“Can you teach me some self-defense moves?”

“Ten, you’re safe now.” 

“I know. But I can’t help feeling unsafe sometimes” Ten confesses, looking away nervously. “What if Jaehyun finds me again? I wanna at least have a fighting chance. The things he’ll do to me… I think I’d rather die.”

“Hey, hey, stop that” Taeyong puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll teach you whatever you want.”

“Thanks, Detective” Ten smiles.

“You can call me Taeyong. And don’t worry. We’ll take him down. I promise.”

They hold their stare a little longer than normal, until Taeyong realizes they aren’t moving. He clears his throat. 

Lucky for Ten, Taeyong knows a lot about self-defense, because he’d always been quite skinny and smaller than most men, especially criminals. Even if his time in the military helped his weight and muscle gain, his height was not something he could change, so he studied ways he could overpower a larger opponent easily. They practice unarmed tackles, knife and gun counterattacks, and some basic jiu jitsu movements. Ten is an avid and quick learner.

“Okay, wow” Taeyong huffs, getting up. “Your headlock is getting stronger.”

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” asks Ten, touching the curve of his neck.

For some reason, the point of contact makes Taeyong shiver, even if they were just rolling on the floor together.

“I’m good. You?” he smiles.

“Great. I feel like I’m improving” says Ten.

Taeyong walks into the kitchen to grab some water.

“You are. Ridiculously fast” says Taeyong, satisfied. “You are talented.”

“Maybe my teacher is just too good” Ten leans over the counter, chin on his hand, adorable look on his face.

Taeyong just admires him, dark hair all over the place, flushed from practice.

“Don’t flatter me” he laughs.

“I’m not” argues Ten. “Just being honest…”

“Alright” Taeyong flusters. “Why don’t you shower while I make us some dinner?”

“Deal.”

After eating, they sit on the couch to watch TV. It’s their routine now. Taeyong is yawning in a while.

“Is this sofa any comfortable?” Ten asks him. “You’ve been sleeping here all this time and I never asked.”

“It’s okay” Taeyong shrugs.

“I wouldn’t mind sharing the bed with you” says Ten. “It’s big enough for both of us.”

Taeyong turns to him, puzzled.

“You wouldn’t?”

“No. And I feel bad now. You’ve been stuck on the couch all this time. You should just take the whole bed for a while” says Ten.

“No, no way. You can have the bed” Taeyong shakes his head.

“At least sleep on it with me” insists Ten. “It’s the safest option anyway.”

Taeyong thinks. He is actually right.

“Okay. But I’ll go back to the couch if you snore” Taeyong jokes.

“Don’t worry about that. Do you think Jaehyun would let me sleep on his bed if I snored?”

Then Taeyong realizes what he said.

“Fuck. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have joked about it.”

“It’s okay” Ten assures him.

Taeyong takes a deep breath.

“You slept on his bed?” he can’t help his curiosity.

“Yes” nods Ten. “And he brought his laptop with him sometimes, to work. That’s how I managed to copy some things to the pendrive.” 

“You’re brilliant” says Taeyong and, without thinking, he cups Ten’s face.

Ten's eyes widen a bit and Taeyong realizes what he's done. He takes back his hand and gets up.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth and get ready for bed" he says.

In the bathroom, he breathes deeply. What is he doing? He can't keep crossing lines with key witnesses. He always understood limits. But if he's being honest, he developed an affection for Ten. How deep it runs, he doesn't know. It's probably just collateral after living two months together. Taeyong gets out to find Ten in bed, waiting for him. He tucks himself in comfortably, putting his gun under his pillow.

"You always sleep with it?"

"Always" answers Taeyong. "To keep you safe."

He doesn't know why his words sound so emotional.

Ten smiles and flutters his eyes shut, taking Taeyong's hand and bringing it to his lips, depositing a kiss at his knuckles.

"Thank you, Taeyong."

He feels the need to scoot closer to Ten, but doesn't. He just let their hands sit together on the mattress and they fall asleep like that. 

  
  


"I have amazing news" says Mark. "We are almost ready to get the warrant and possibly arrest Jung."

"Wow, that's… great" Taeyong finds his lack of enthusiasm weird. "Does that mean I'll be back to the station?"

"I don't think so. Ten's life will still be in danger, probably more so now that Jung will figure out who leaked the data. And it's a long way til trial" says Mark. "But if you want…"

"No, no. I'm just curious."

For the first time, Taeyong actually doesn't want his time with Ten to end, even if he misses his job. They are almost three months together and he has gotten used to the routine. 

"Anyway, I should get back. Lots of work to do."

Mark says goodbye and Ten gets out of his room.

"Hey, I have some news."

"I heard you. Sorry" Ten is downcast.

Taeyong closes the distance between them, worried.

"What is it?"

"You're sick of being here, right?" asks Ten.

"I'm not."

"Taeyong, it's okay to be honest… I'm just scared to be with someone else. I trust you."

Ten lifts shining eyes at him. Taeyong grabs him by the shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere" he whispers.

"Detective Lee said my life will be in even more danger soon" chokes out Ten.

"It's true. But I'll be here with you always. I promise."

Taeyong pulls Ten into his arms, not caring anymore. It's what he wants and what they both need right now. Ten relaxes in the embrace. He doesn't know when the idea of being apart from Ten started to claw at his heart, but now it seems crazy not to be beside him, protecting him.

He doesn't want to separate, but they must. Taeyong makes dinner for them and then they take turns in the shower.

Taeyong is mindlessly watching TV when Ten gets out of the bathroom, wearing only a big flannel, hair damp. He does a double take because he's surprised at his golden bare legs. Ten is never like that, not even for bed. He sits next to Taeyong, who clears his throat and pretends not to notice.

But he sees Ten is looking at him with the corner of his eyes. So Taeyong stares back, puzzled. Ten is serious, but there's something else in his eyes that Taeyong doesn't understand.

"W-what?" He asks.

Without any explanation, Ten straddles him and leans in for a kiss, but Taeyong holds him by the shoulders.

"Ten, what are you doing?" 

"I want you. And I know you want me" he whispers. "And honestly we don't know what tomorrow holds for us. But I don't wanna die without ever being with someone I _truly_ wanted."

Taeyong is silent under Ten's stare. Because the truth is, he does want him too, even if they shouldn't. Ten runs fingers through his hair and cups his face gently before leaning in and joining their lips. And Taeyong sighs into it, closing his eyes, powerless to stop him. Because Ten is all he wants. He puts his hands on Ten's thighs and slides them up, realizing he's not wearing any underwear. That alone drives Taeyong crazy. He's never been with a man but he doesn't care. Ten's skin is so soft, his ass, his hips, his waist fitting so perfectly in his hands. He just wants more, wants it nonstop. Taeyong runs his hands under the shirt, over Ten's back, pulling him flush against his chest. Ten hums. They deepen the kiss as Ten looks for Taeyong's tongue. He trembles under his touch, wondering how can someone be so good at something so simple as kissing. 

They just kiss and touch until their lips are puffy. Ten pulls back to look at him with shinny lidded eyes.

"You're good at this, Detective" he says with a smirk and Taeyong blushes. "Can I open your pants?"

Taeyong nods and Ten deftly pulls off his belt and opens his zipper. He takes Taeyong's cock out in his hand and he can't hold back a moan under Ten's touch.

"Good?" Ten whispers, eyebrow arched.

"Sorry, it's been a while" Taeyong confesses. 

"I'll treat you nicely" promises Ten.

"Okay" he nods, already feeling heady.

Ten jerks him off deliciously, coating his shaft with precome. Taeyong's hand wanders to Ten's ass and notices he's already prepped and lubed. He has no idea what Ten found to use as lube in the house but he doesn't really care at this point. 

"Can I ride you now?" Ten asks for permission.

"Please" Taeyong nods.

He opens his eyes because he doesn't want to miss the vision that is Ten lining on top of his cock. He starts sinking onto him, and it's amazing. Taeyong gasps desperately. Ten bites his bottom lip, taking him in easy and good, til they are completely connected. He's so tight and warm around Taeyong's shaft, it's already driving insane.

"Fuck" whispers Taeyong.

"Like it?"

Taeyong nods, clutching his waist tightly.

“Never done it like this before?” asks Ten.

“No. Just women” confesses Taeyong. He realizes his voice sounds nervous.

“It’s okay” says Ten against his lips. “This is my real first time too.”

Taeyong’s heart flutters at that. He doesn’t know why. Ten kisses him deeply, fingers intertwined in his hair, and starts moving on top of him. Taeyong moans into his mouth, drunk with arousal. Everything about this is so much better than all the sex he’s ever had in his life - not that it was a lot to begin with, but still. He needs to focus, because he doesn’t wanna cum too quickly. He wants to enjoy it, enjoy this little moment that probably should never have happened, that will be like it never happened in the morning. So Taeyong just lets himself enjoy Ten, his skin, his touch, something he’s never given willingly before. That means something special to Ten, and it also does to Taeyong.

And so he shows this, keeping Ten close, caressing and worshiping his body like it deserves, kissing him passionately, cherishing him, whispering sweet things in Ten’s ear, about how amazing he is, about how good he tastes. This seems to edge Ten on, his noises going up, filling the empty apartment. Taeyong watches him unravel and allows himself to unravel with him, everything besides this moment forgotten. 

“Ten, I’m close” he warns.

This makes Ten moan and put a hand between them, starting to jerk himself off in time with the trusts. Taeyong only feels his orgasm closer and closer, until he can’t hold back anymore. He cries out, cuming inside Ten, who keeps riding his high along with him, head thrown back.

When they stop, Ten falls into his arms and Taeyong is there to catch him. He kisses Ten’s neck gently while they steady their breaths. Ten pulls back enough to seal their lips.

After, they take a shower together and get ready for bed. Taeyong motions to stay in the living room for the night.

“Lay with me” asks Ten, eyes shining.

Taeyong thinks he shouldn’t, that the sex was intimate enough, but he can’t resist. So they get in bed together, cuddling.

“Thank you” whispers Ten. “For everything.”

And Taeyong wants to cry. He doesn’t want the morning to come, this moment to end. But he holds it in, spooning Ten tighter, kissing his nape.

“I’m the one that should be thankful.”

They fall asleep together.

  
  


Something's wrong when he wakes up.

First, he's not in bed. Second, Ten's warmth is gone. Third, he's kneeling on the ground, hands tied behind a wooden pole. A hand pats his face.

"There he comes, love. Back to the world of the living, finally!" celebrates a jolly voice.

Taeyong opens his eyes and focuses with difficulty. He realizes he’s been drugged. The person in front of him is none other than Jung Jaehyun. He's dressed in a black suit with golden embroidery, while Taeyong realizes he's just in his underwear. Jaehyun is smiling at him, but it's a cold, twisted smile. Taeyong looks past him to see Ten kneeling by the bed, ankle tied to it with a rope, hands bound together. He's been crying. They all are in a giant luxurious suite, probably inside Jung Manor.

"Ten" calls Taeyong, but he can't move an inch.

"Ah, yes. He's enchanting isn't he? No one can resist him apparently. Not the delivery guy, not the detective, not even me, who could have had anyone I wanted" Jaehyun sighs, and takes Taeyong by the cheeks forcefully. "But he's mine. And you have to pay for touching him."

He punches him in the face.

"Jaehyun, please, stop" whimpers Ten. "It's not his fault, it's mine…"

Jung laughs.

"It's okay, love. I'll get right back to your punishment when I'm done with him."

Another punch, followed by another, and another, until that's all Taeyong feels. He doesn't resist the pain, relaxes under it, trying to let it pass through him easier. When Jaehyun is done, Taeyong spits blood. He looks at Ten, whose face is wet with tears. But he doesn't seem sad or scared, he seems angry.

Jaehyun takes a handkerchief from his jacket and cleans his hands, walking back to Ten.

"See, this is what happens to the ones that touch you. And it’s just the start. Now I'm gonna make him watch while I fuck you the way you deserve."

He kneels beside Ten, inhaling the scent from the curve of his neck, and Ten flinches.

"We need to fuck away the pig smell he left behind on you" Jaehyun jokes.

Taeyong's hands are closed into fists. He's trembling with anger, frustration building from being so powerless in this situation. And now Ten's gonna suffer in front of him and there's nothing he can do to save him.

"Get up" commands Jaehyun.

Ten obeys with difficulty. Taeyong notices his free ankle is swollen. 

"Just let him go, please" begs Ten. "I promise I'll never run away. I'll be yours forever."

Jaehyun stares at Ten for a moment, very serious. Then he slaps him so hard on the face Ten falls back on the bed. 

"You think that's what I want?" says Jaehyun. "You're an ungrateful slut. It's about time I replace you with someone that actually appreciates the privilege I bestowed on you." 

Jaehyun takes off his jacket and belt, getting on top of Ten. He takes a gun from the back of his pants and puts it near Ten's face. 

"When he's done watching what I'm going to do to you, you'll both go to hell together" he smiles. "Now, open your robes."

Ten obeys, without taking his eyes off Jaehyun. His breath is labored enough that Taeyong can hear it from where he's kneeling. 

"Come on. Faster" demands Jaehyun.

"I can't go faster" says Ten. "My arm is not working."

"Can't believe I didn't realize sooner how much of a dead weight you are" sighs Jaehyun, untying Ten's wrists and then his robes. "Guess I was blinded by this pretty face. Maybe I'll even miss it."

The barrel of the gun is on Ten's chin. While all that happens, Taeyong desperately tries to untie the knots holding his wrists together. He's not giving up until his last breath.

Jaehyun hovers over Ten, faces close together. He supports himself on the bed with his elbow, gun still on his hand. 

"Come on, love. Be good and maybe I won't kill you as painfully as you deserve."

Ten nods. Jaehyun grabs him by the cheeks, opening his mouth, and kisses him. Taeyong wants to look away, but he can’t. Ten closes his eyes and kisses him back. Taeyong works harder on his knots, but they were done by someone that knows how to make them inescapable. Even if he broke his thumb he couldn’t get free. Helplessly, he watches Jaehyun kiss and touch Ten, while there is nothing he can do except wait for both of them to die.

But then he notices. Ten’s good hand is sliding up to Jaehyun’s gun slowly. Taeyong’s breath picks up. He can’t possibly overpower Jaehyun in that state he’s in. But then, Jaehyun is probably distracted opening his pants and taking his erection out, getting ready to fuck Ten. His guard is probably as low as it can get. 

It all happens in a flash.

Ten goes for the gun, at the same time as he knees Jaehyun between the legs. They fight for it, while Ten keeps kicking Jaehyun.

“You fucking _slut_!” he groans in pain.

Jaehyun grabs Ten by the hair and they roll over the bed, falling on the floor where Taeyong can’t see them, with a gunshot.

“Ten!” he screams, desperate. 

He’s waiting, the seconds stretching on, distorted by his panic. Then, he sees Ten crawling away from behind the bed. Relief washes over Taeyong and it’s like all his pain disappears. But they are not out of the woods yet. Ten gets up, holding a useless broken arm and the gun, and limps towards Taeyong.

“How badly are you hurt?” he asks.

“Bad” says Ten with difficulty and drops the gun, getting behind and starting to untie him with just one hand.

“Is he dead?”

“I don’t know. I shot him in the stomach” says Ten.

When Taeyong is finally free, the first thing he does is wrap his arms around Ten, pulling him to a close embrace.

“I’m sorry. I failed you” he says.

“It’s not your fault” Ten cups his face gently. “He had someone on the inside that eventually leaked him the location of the safehouse.”

Taeyong stops to take a closer look at Ten. His body is full of bruises. He closes his robes for him, so he’s not exposed.

“We need to get you out of here” says Taeyong with urgency.

“I don’t think I can go far like this” Ten shakes his head. “Just take some of his clothes from the closet and get help.”

“I’m not leaving you here” insists Taeyong.

Ten opens his mouth to respond but words don’t come out. He turns to the side and throws up blood.

“Ten, he beat you up too bad” Taeyong says the obvious, trying to keep calm. “You need medical attention now.”

“You’ll never make it out of here with me” Ten says and he’s looking worse by the second, getting paler, breath hollow.

“We’re gonna try” Taeyong gets up. “Stay here, let me find a pair of pants.”

That’s when he sees a fully geared special operation agent with an automatic rifle pointed at him. Taeyong puts his hands up.

“Not the target” he says into his comms. “I repeat, not the target.”

Taeyong twists his wrist, pointing to the side of the bed where Jaehyun laid passed out or dead. But other than that, he stands completely still as more agents flood the room. Ten also doesn’t give any reaction to what’s happening. 

“This is him” says one of them. “We need confirmation from central.”

“Is he dead?” says another.

Taeyong and Ten trade a look.

“Sir, I’m Detective Lee Taeyong, badge 95127” he says. “This is our witness and he needs medical attention ASAP.”

One of the agents passes this information along.

“Get the detective and the witness out of here” says one of them. “Don’t touch anything, everyone.”

Being escorted out in his underwear through the Jung Manor is not exactly the best feeling, but Taeyong doesn’t care. He keeps his eyes on Ten, who is barely walking with the help of an agent. All Taeyong wants is to pick him up in his lap and take him to the nearest hospital. Outside the house, there is a whole escort of cop cars and an ambulance. Ten is taken away immediately, but before Taeyong can hop in with him, someone calls his name.

“Taeyong!” it’s Jongin. “Thank God, you’re alright. Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine. But Ten, he…”

“He’s on his way to the hospital, don’t worry. I’m sending a patrol with him and telling them to clear the road so he gets there quickly.”

Jongin then notices Taeyong’s state.

“Er, here, take this” he gives him his coat.

“Thanks. But I wanted to go with him…”

“Taeyong, I’m sorry, but we need you here. We need testimony of everything that happened in the last twenty four hours. When Mark noticed you were gone this morning, we instantly knew Jung had snatched you two. So we hurried the warrants and arrest forms. But we get here to find him dead? What the hell happened?”

Taeyong sighs, passing a hand over his face.

“Let’s get you inside the van and get some caffeine into you” says Jongin with an encouraging smile.

They do that and manage to find clothes and shoes for Taeyong. He explains everything that happened, leaving out the little detail that he and Ten had sex.

“So, he tied you up and was going to make you watch everything?”

“Yes.”

“But why?” Jongin frowns. “That makes no sense.”

“I don’t know, he was crazy” Taeyong shrugs. “Maybe he thought something happened between me and Ten at the safehouse.”

“Oh, he thought?” Jongin arches one eyebrow.

Taeyong nods and sips his coffee.

“Well, that would be very bad for the entire investigation” starts Jongin slowly. “If, by any chance, one of our detectives slept with one of our key witnesses.”

“I know. It would be terrible” Taeyong agrees.

Jongin is watching him. He sighs.

“You had sex, didn’t you?”

“We did” he admits, because it’s impossible to lie to Jongin.

“Taeyong, I can’t believe you crossed that line” he whispers. “This is the stuff that could tank an entire case.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I fucked up. But it was only once…”

“And I thought you were straight?” Jongin looks at him, confused. “That’s one of the reasons I assigned you to live with a gorgeous and seductive high end consort who went through adult life relying on nothing but his looks and abilities to please to stay alive.”

“I thought so too” sighs Taeyong.

“You know this means you are off the case right?”

“I do. I just want Ten to be okay, Jongin” he confesses.

“And you can’t keep seeing him, not until the case is over and closed” Jongin is firm.

“Okay. Can I be the one to tell him?” asks Taeyong.

“Fine. But you’re on desk duty until I say so.”

Taeyong is taken to the hospital, where he’s treated for a couple broken ribs, probably not half as bad as what Ten went through. When he’s discharged, Taeyong visits Ten’s room. He’s just out of surgery, still breathing through machines. He had internal damage from the beating and needed to have his spleen removed. His left arm and leg are in splints. Seeing him like this makes Taeyong want to cry. The strength he needed and the pain he endured to fight Jaehyun amounted to something Taeyong’s never seen in anyone in his life, not even in bigger men than Ten. He sits beside him and kisses his knuckles, letting tears flow down, knowing that this person doesn’t deserve any of the pain he encountered in his life so far.

A cof wakes up Taeyong. There’s a nurse beside Ten, helping him out of the breathing tube. 

“Can you excuse us, detective? Just for a moment” asks one of the nurses.

He obliges, but stands near the window of the room and watches as Ten comes back to himself, drinks some water and is attended by the staff. When they are done, Taeyong is allowed in again. 

“Hi” Ten smiles at him, a raspy voice.

“Hi” Taeyong’s chest is fluttering as he closes the distance between them, taking Ten’s hand.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too. I wanted to be here when you wake up.”

“Is he dead?” asks Ten, somber.

“Yes. You killed him.”

Ten closes his eyes and sighs.

“But don’t worry, I already testified that it was self-defense, and the crime scene corroborates. Someone will take your testimony later” explains Taeyong. “There’s just one problem.”

“What?”

“You can’t tell anyone we… had sex” Taeyong gulps.

“Because it could jeopardize the case?”

Taeyong gives him a sad smile. “You’re perceptive, as always. Unfortunately that also means I’m off the case. And I was ordered to stay away from you until it’s over. So I can’t keep my promise and protect you all the way. I’m sorry, Ten.”

He can’t stand to look at him. He feels like a failure. 

“Hey. It’s okay” Ten says softly, rubbing his thumb on Taeyong’s skin. “I’m happy you were with me until now.”

“Me too.”

He takes a deep breath.

“There’s more. I wanted to be one to tell you this” Taeyong clears his throat, trying not to cry, but he’s already too emotionally involved with Ten. “We reached out to the Thai police and we’re informed that Jaehyun unfortunately kept his word. Your family is gone, Ten, I’m sorry.”

Ten looks away from Taeyong. His eyes flood with crystal tears, rolling down his face. Taeyong sits beside him and brings his hand to his lips, his own eyes watery now.

“At least he got what he deserved” says Ten.

“He did” says Taeyong. “You sent him to where he belonged.”

Ten closes his eyes and rests his head on his pillow.

“When this is over, you’ll be free to do whatever you want” says Taeyong, trying to comfort him. “You can move back to Thailand, you can stay here. You’ll get everything you need to start a life.”

Ten looks at him.

“Thank you for everything, Detective” he says. “You should probably go now.”

Taeyong nods. He’s about to turn and leave when Ten pulls his collar and seals their lips. Taeyong cups his face, tasting the salt on Ten’s mouth. The touch is brief, but sweeps Taeyong off his feet.

“Goodbye, Taeyong.”

“Goodbye, Ten.”

Then, Taeyong leaves, his heart hurting, and tears finally falling down his face.

* * *

_Three months later_

Taeyong has a file on his hand and a coffee on the other, strutting down the corridor of the precinct back to his unit’s office space.

“What I wanna know is who’s buying the first round tonight, because it ain’t me” he announces to his colleagues.

He realizes Jongin, Baekhyun and Mark are all around a blond figure that’s sitting down on a chair.

“Hey, Taeyong. Look who paid us a visit” says Mark with a smile.

The blond person turns around. It’s Ten with new hair, dyed and longer. Somehow it makes him even prettier, like it lightens up his entire face. Taeyong schools his shocked expression and tries to smile.

“H-hey” he approaches him, puts the file between his teeth, and shakes Ten’s hand.

“Hi” Ten smiles radiantly and Taeyong’s heart beats faster. “I just came to say thanks to everyone, now that the case is finally over.”

“It is?” Taeyong was trying not to keep track of it obsessively. 

“It is and it was a success” says Jongin. “All thanks to Ten.”

“No, you guys worked so hard” Ten chuckles embarrassed.

“It all started because of you” says Baekhyun.

“How about we pay you back with a drink?” suggests Jongin. “It’s almost happy hour.”

“I don’t wanna impose…” says Ten.

“It’s no imposition! It would be our pleasure, right guys?” says Mark, enthusiastic. 

“We’d love to buy you a drink, Ten” says Taeyong, putting a hand on his shoulder.

So a couple rounds later in their cop bar, Jongin, Mark and Baekhyun are playing darts while Taeyong is still nursing his first beer nervously, not wanting to get drunk around Ten, who seems to be having a genuine good time. It’s amazing seeing him after all those months, so happy and different.

“So how have you been?” asks Ten.

“Chained to my desk” he says, making Ten laugh. “Like I deserve. But it was worth it.”

“Really?” Ten arches one eyebrow.

“Yes, I got to know you” says Taeyong, wondering how idiotic he sounds.

Ten smiles.

“Actually, I didn’t come here just to say thanks to you all.”

“No?”

“I wanted to talk to you. Privately” says Ten.

“Privately?” repeats Taeyong.

“Yes. So why don’t you take me home?” he suggests without batting an eye.

Taeyong is speechless for a couple seconds.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

They walk to Taeyong’s apartment, which isn’t far. Taeyong lets them in.

“Get comfortable” he says. “Do you want a drink?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Okay.”

They sit on the couch. Ten turns toward him. Taeyong tries to hide his shaking hands. 

“So what did you wanna talk about?” he asks and clears his throat.

“Well, the case is finally over. So today the Embassy gave me my passport and ID” says Ten. “I also got some money from the Mayor’s office as compensation for helping take down Jaehyun. To start my new life.”

Taeyong nods.

“I figured I could go anywhere” says Ten. “I could buy a ticket and be anywhere in the world right now. But…”

Ten moves closer to Taeyong.

“When I thought about the places where I actually wanted to be, I could only think about the safehouse, with you.”

Taeyong forgets how to breathe. He’s looking at Ten look at him, unable to move.

“S-so you’re saying you…”

“I’m saying I miss you, Taeyong.”

Ten takes one of his hands.

“I miss you too” he whispers, finally, a weight coming off his chest. “So fucking much.”

Taeyong and Ten both smile, and Ten hops in his lap. Taeyong wraps his arms around Ten’s waist, knowing he’ll never let him go again, because there is no one as equally lovely and strong as him in this world. And it will never stop amazing Taeyong.

“Can we kiss now?” whispers Ten, running fingers in Taeyong’s hair.

“We can” Taeyong can’t help the big smile on his face.

They seal their lips. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! 
> 
> i can't seem to stop writing taeten. next week's oneshot is also a taeten. and then the other week too! and the other! aaaaaaaaa
> 
> i think i might rename this series to "The major arcana or the multiple reincarnations of ten and taeyong" because in my head the stories are them meeting across all their lives and universes... wouldn't it be nice? ♥️
> 
> let me know what you think and dont forget to subscribe to the series!


End file.
